Unexpected Love ( A Valentine's Special)
by relm03
Summary: Ginger had managed to get Baljeet to be her date. Let's see what happens when they go out to the park.! This is a Valentine's Day special fanfic.


**I'm back with a new story guys. This is a Valentine's Special. As you have noticed in the title says Unexpected Love ( A Valentine's Special) I have read Phinabella fanfics and Ferbnessa fanfics, but never read a Baljeet and Ginger fanfic. This is my second love story. Only that this one includes one chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to review or PM to tell me what you think about the story. I rated this story T just in case. I know this story is going to be a little rushed, but enjoy it, anyway!**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: Unexpected Love**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Note: The characters in this story are 15 years old. It takes place 5 years after.**

( Regular POV)

It was Valentine's Day in Danville. Everyone had dates. Phineas was with his beloved girlfriend, Isabella. Ferb was with his girlfriend Vanessa. Candace was Jeremy's wife and she was pregnant. Her sister-in-law Suzy has a boyfriend even though she was still to young for that. And all The other Fireside Girls had boyfriends. Everyone had dates except Ginger and Baljeet.

Ginger was starting to think that Baljeet was never going to show any interest on her. And Baljeet was to focused studying on his math tests to think of a date . He pass day and night studying Math to get good grades. The only time he doesn't study is on summer but there was still 4 months left till summer arrives. It was Valentine's Day and Baljeet was waking up.

( Baljeet's POV )

I woke up in my desk. I realized that I had fall asleep on my desk doing my math homework. Today was Saturday but I wanted to have good grades, so I study Friday. I opened my eyes, got up, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I saw my parents there. And I said: " Good Morning, father " " Good Morning, Mother "

They replied: " Good Morning, Baljeet "

My mom said: " Baljeet guess what! " " You're father and I have a date! "

I said taking a glass of milk from the fridge : " Of course you have a date " " You're married, you love each other and today is Valentine's Day, the day of love "

" There's your breakfast " My mom pointed to a grilled chesse sandwich

" Is a pitty that you don't have a date " " You're too oblivious for that kind of stuff " I mom added

" I'm not oblivious " " I just don't have time, because I had to study " I said

" Your educational background isn't the only thing on your live, Baljeet " " You need to do other things like have dates or spend time with your friends " My dad said

" But I spend time with my friends everyday " I raised an eyebrow

" Yeah, but your mind is so focus on your educational background that you even didn't think of the fact of calling Misthi " My dad said

" Uhhh... father? " " Misthi is a boy again " I reminded my dad

" She's a girl " " She just looked like a different gender every 4 years " My dad said and I made a expression like ' Really father? '

" What? " My dad asked

" Honey let's go to our date " My mother told my father

" Baljeet, why don't you look for a girl? " " Maybe you'll find one " My mother suggested

" Yeah, maybe I will " I sighed

" Oh, I forgot! " " You're friend Ginger is coming to visit she called at 3:00AM " " She's coming to visit you " My mother said to me

I was surprised

" Ginger? " " Coming to visit me? " " Well, at least I'll be with someone " Baljeet smiled

" I have noticed that every time you talk about that girl you smile " " You do have a crush on her or something? " My father asked

" Uhh.. no? " I replied

" Are you sure about that? " " If you don't have a crush on her, then why do you smile every time you talk about her " " And you pass all the time with her in school " My mother said

" That's because I help her when she has doubts with Math homework " " And because she's my friend " I explained

" Well, if you say so " " Anyway, you can ask her to be your Valentine " " When I was your age, me and your father go out on a date and we weren't sure about our feelings until one night " " But that's something intimate " " We have to go! " " Bye Baljeet! " " And I hope you follow my advice " My mother said and leave.

When they leave I kept thinking of her advice and why does Ginger wants to visit me.

( Regular POV)

Meanwhile Ginger was dressing up to go to Baljeet house.

( Ginger's POV)

I was in my house. Getting dressed to visit Baljeet. I want to ask him to be my Valentine. But I'm scared he says no, because he doesn't have a thing for me. Anyway, I'll do it. I'm wearing a red dressed and I'm very well perfumed. I think that Baljeet's going to like my look. I walk towards the door of my house and I took a deep breath.

" Okay, here I go " I said and leave to Baljeet's house.

( Baljeet POV)

I went to take a bath before Ginger arrives. I didn't took a bath last night and I don't want to stink. I got out of the bathtub and went to get dressed.

( Ginger's POV)

I entered Baljeet's house. There was no one there.

" Hello? " " Is there something in here? " I called but there was no response.

I went to the hallway. There were 5 doors, but I didn't know were they leave to.

I entered the first room, it looked like a laundry room.

" Is somebody in here? "

I checked the room but there was nobody.

I went to second room.

" Hello? " " Is somebody in AHHHHHHHHH... I screamed

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. Baljeet screamed when he saw me.

Baljeet was nacked and he covered himself with a towel.

" Ginger! " " What are you doing here? " " And when did you arrived? " He asked me

" I arrived like 10 minutes ago " " Sorry for not knocking first , I'll let you alone so can get dressed " I got out of the room with my eyes widened

 _" He's so handsome " I thought_

( Baljeet's POV)

I finished getting dressed..

I was thinking of what happened a moment ago. Ginger saw me nacked, fortunately I covered myself with a towel quickly but how can I ask her to be my Valentine now? Also, she had a beautiful red dressed, but I didn't managed to see it well. I'll see it now when I go out there.

I go out of the kitchen.

" Ummm.. Hello Ginger " I greeted

" Hello, Baljeet " " Sorry for what happened a moment ago " Ginger apologize for what had happened

" It's okay " I said. Then I looked at her red dressed and then I looked at her. She looked beautiful and my mother's words flew over my head. Should I ask her out for a date?

I didn't notice I was staring at Ginger

" Baljeet? " " Are you okay? " Ginger waved a hand over my face.

" Oh, sorry " " I didn't notice I was staring " I apologized

" Ummm.. Baljeet the reason I came to visit you is because I want to ask you something " She said to me

" What do you want to ask me? " I ask her

" Ummm.. I was wondering if you uhh... Want to be my uhhhh... my. " Ginger muttered

" Your what? " I asked her

" My.. uhh " Ginger took a deep breath " Do you want to be my Valentine? " She asked me

I was shocked. I never expected Ginger to ask me out for a date. But I can feel my heart pumping a little faster.

" Umm.. your Valentine? " I asked

" Please Baljeet, I always wanted to be your Valentine " " And I think that today is the day I ask you for it! " " Please! " " Can you be my Valentine!? " Ginger plea

" Okay, I'll be your Valentine " " But I want to ask you one question " I said

" Sure, anything " Ginger said

" Why are you dressed like that? " " You look beautiful and you smell good " " But you don't have to dressed like that to ask me to go out with you " I asked

" Oh " " I just wanted you to think I'm pretty " Ginger replied

" But you're pretty even without that dressed you always been pretty " I said

" Really? " " You think I'm pretty? " She asked

" Yeah, of course " " You're pretty physically and inside too " I replied

" Inside? " She asked confused

" Yes, inside " " I mean you have a good heart " I replied

" Thanks, Baljeet " " You're good too " " So, where do you want to go? " Ginger asked me

" To the park " " That'll be fine " I replied

" Perfect " " Let's go! " Ginger pulled me by the arm.

" Wait, wait! " I stopped her

" Let me get dressed " " I mean I can't go with these kind of clothes for a date " I said

" Oh, of course " " I'll wait " Ginger said

So I went to get dressed.

( Ginger's POV )

I waited for Baljeet. I can't believe he accepted to be my Valentine and go out with me! It's was just unbelievable. Maybe deep down he has a thing for me. I think is time to me to tell the truth. Today's the perfect day. He's distracted from his homework he can listen to me now. But the question here is how will he react? I wondered

Baljeet came in and I was in shock. He was wearing tuxedo and long gray pants. Baljeet noticed I was in shock!

" Are you okay? " " Do you like it? " He asked me

I replied in a dreamy way: " Yes, yes I like it! "

" Okay " " Then let's go " Baljeet said

( Regular POV)

And so they went to the park. They passed all day eating cotton candy, ice cream and talking about their lives. Ginger wanted to tell Baljeet about her feelings. But she wanted to do it when they're alone. The park was full with people and she wanted to be alone with him. So she decided to tell him her feelings at sunset when everybody had gone home.

7 HOURS LATER

( Ginger's POV)

We were alone. Everybody had gone home. The only one left were Baljeet and I . The sun was starting to set. And Baljeet was sitting next to me! I think it's time!

( Baljeet's POV)

It was an amazing day. I never thought that a day without math or inventions can be so much fun . Especially with a girl.

I'm feeling a little attract to Ginger. It's like something from her attacks me. And I feel my heart pumping faster when I'm with her.

( Ginger's POV )

I thought of other ways of telling Baljeet my feelings but there was only one way , telling him the truth. And it has to be now! Because then later I couldn't and because it's Valentine's day. While watching the sunset I took a deep breath and said

" Baljeet? "

" Yes? " He asked

" I have to confess something " I replied

" What is it? " Baljeet asked

" I have a thing for you " I confessed

" What kind of thing? " Baljeet asked confused

" A thing " " You know a boy and a girl " I tried to explain

Baljeet lifted his head from the ground and look at me.

" You mean you , you... " I finished his sentence for him.

" I have a crush on you "

" Really, are you serious? " Baljeet asked surprised

" Yes, yes I'm serious " " You can ask the Fireside Girls to confirm it. " I replied

" I, I don't know what to say " " This surprised me " Baljeet said

" I understand " " I wanted to spend the day with you, because today you were distracted from your homework and educational background " " I always try to get your attention and yes I get it but not the way that I want " I said

" Baljeet " I said " I just want to get your attention "

" Well, you want me to be your boyfriend? " " Because is that what you want I can be it " " I can even pass less time studying " Baljeet asked me

" Yes, yes I do " " But I also want this... I said embraced him into a kiss.

( Baljeet's POV)

She embraced me into a kiss. I was very surprised. She put her hands around my neck and she kept kissing me. So I closely closed my eyes and kissed her back . I put my arms around her neck. The kissed last like 2 minutes until I break it.

( Ginger's POV)

Baljeet broke the kiss. I can feel his warm breath.

" Did you liked it? " I asked

" Uhh... I? " I cut him off

" No, no " " Don't speak everything's very clear " I said and kissed him again.

Baljeet kissed her back. After he broke the kiss he said: " So want to be my girlfriend " Baljeet put the palm of his hand on my cheek.

" Yes, of course " I responded happily.

( Regular POV )

And so thanks to her good plan, Ginger had achieved to get Baljeet's love. Or last to be her Valentine. She was sure that this was going to be a new story on her life. And Baljeet promised to do other things besides math. Like these things.

Baljeet's parents were walking in the park.

" It's been a great Valentine dear! " Baljeet's mom said

" Yes, yes it have been " Baljeet's dad said

" Honey, look! " Baljeet's mom pointed to Baljeet and Ginger who were faraway kissing in the sunset.

" Well, look at that " " Our son followed our advice " " Math is not all in this life, sometimes people need to save room in your life for other things " Baljeet's dad said

And Baljeet and Ginger kissed until the so was down

 **THE END**

 **WOW, THAT TOOK ME A VERY LONG TIME TO WRITE. THIS IS MY FIRST BALJEET AND GINGER FANFIC , SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE. BUT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME. WELL, I HOPE I CAN MAKE ANOTHER BALJEET AND GINGER FANFIC . I KNOW THE STORY SEEM A LITTLE RUSH, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, ANYWAY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **OR PM ME!**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

 **AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
